


There’s a reason this shit’s anonymous

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It says undertale but it’s underfell, M/M, Rape Recovery, Usually write in second person and it shows, like a 12 yr old wrote this, poor tagging, prepare for a quotev/wattpad quality work, that means it low quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is crap and you definitely shouldn’t read it





	There’s a reason this shit’s anonymous

“hey hotstuff. you are absolutely smokin’.” sans says.

“Not interested. Pay your tab.” Grillby responds.

“you’re on fire today.” Grillby opts to walk away instead of responding. sans leaves the bar and Grillby sighs.  _ Now the other customers will get ideas. _

“Grillby! Lemme pound that sweet ass.” the drunk bunny shouts.

“That’s… not possible.” Grillby states.

“Haven’t you heard of strap-ons? I’d make you forget his name.”

“Wouldn’t be thinking it in the first place.” Grillby gets called over by the Dogi. He walks over and is yanked into Dogaressa’s lap. She nuzzles at his neck.

“You need to see Fuku, we’ll watch the bar.” she says as she noses at his neck.

“Thanks,” he whispers under his breath. He makes a show of shoving her away and stomps out of the bar.  _ Bar will be fine. Fuku might not be.  _ He shakes away those thoughts and pulls his coat around himself. He walks over to the Riverperson’s boat.

“Where to?” they ask.

“Hotland.” Grillby replies. He steps on and positions himself in the middle. 

“Tra la la, beware a monster’s intent.” they sing.

“...Just get me to Hotland.” Grillby growls. The boat speeds up and he’s knocked down to the boat’s floor. Riverperson looks unaffected except for their cloak whipping in the wind.  _ Bastard.  _ The surroundings become a blur.

When he gets off, he makes sure to flip off Riverperson as they drift away. He turns around and stomps away.

Grillby sees Fuku in the distance and maintains his current pace. There could be monsters watching. Fuku grabs his wrist and he allows her to lead him to her home. When the door is locked, Grillby asks, “Why did you get Dogaressa to call me and not just use your damn phone?!? I had to put on an act at my bar.”

“I had the most wonderful news! I got a gf!” Fuku shrieks. She pulls Grillby into a hug. He acts grumpy for all of two seconds before embracing the hug. He pats her head and pushes her away.

“Where is this ‘gf’?”

“Daaaaaad!”

“Older cousin. Not dad.”

“We talked through letters. She didn’t even know I was a Pele monster!”

“How long did you talk through letters before she knew what you were?”

“Five years. She really cares about me!”

“I have to meet her.”

“Thanks Dad. Sk*Gi come on out!” A purple monster with black sclera and red eyes comes down the stairs.

“H-he-hey, Mr. Fuku’s Dad!” she says nervously. She holds onto her skateboard tightly and stares at her shoes.

“Let’s talk alone,  ** _Sk*Gi_ ** .” Grillby says. He drags her into the kitchen. She tries to signal Fuku for help, but Fuku gives her a thumbs up instead.

“What are your intentions with Fuku?” Grillby asks.

“I-i want to l-love and cherish her!” Sk*Gi shouts. She closes her eyes and tries to be brave.

“And what if I decide you’re not good enough for her.” Grillby stares her down. Sk*Gi makes eye contact with him.

“I-I-!” she whimpers.

“That’s what I thought.” Grillby says and turns away.

“I won’t let you stand in the way of our love!” Sk*Gi shouts as she grabs his sleeve. Grillby turns around to look at her and sees her eyes burn with red light.

“Fine.” Grillby growls.

“What?” she says.

“If you break her heart,  **there won’t even be dust left** .” Grillby threatens.

“Thanks Dad!” Fuku says. She bursts through the walkway and tackle-hugs Grillby. He falls to the floor and she falls with him. “Get in here Sk*Gi!” She pulls her down and makes her join the hug.

“W-wait! I-I’m not sure-“ Sk*Gi says before being forced into the hug. Her head is forced down next to Fuku’s on Grillby’s chest. They stay like that for a while.

“Alright, get off of me. I have a bar to run.” Grillby finally says.

“Can’t you at least stay the night? I want you and my gf to get to know each other.” Fuku asks.

“No. I have to actually close up.” Grillby replies. “I’ll see you in three days.” Fuku hugs him and Sk*Gi awkwardly hugs him. He walks out of the house and shuts the door behind him. He manages to walk out of the house’s line of sight before something wraps around his face. Something jabs his lower abdomen and he inhales sharply. His vision goes blurry. Then, his body gives out on him.

He wakes up in his bed. His entire body is sore, but it’s more on the area between his legs. He moves his thighs and feels  _ that  _ in between them. He’s thinks he’s going to be sick. Who would do this? Who had the ability to do this?

They managed to get into his fire door and get him into his bed. What if they come back. Grillby pulls out his phone and calls Fuku. “Hey, could you come over? Something happened.” he whispers into the phone.


End file.
